One Night Stand
by BlackRoses13
Summary: Title is pretty much self explanatory. Loki decides to have a little fun on Midgard. One-shot! THIS CONTAINS LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Loki/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and the OC.

The content below contains explicit materials. Reader discretion is advised.

WARNING THIS IS A SCENE THAT CONTAINS LEMONS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS THEN DON'T READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

He climbs lithely up my body; a sleek black panther stalking his prey. My breath is ragged, the wire of my bra constricting my need for air. His hands slither up my sides, the cold temperature leaking into my skin. His mouth dances over my neck leaving wet open mouthed kisses on my skin.

"You wish more mortal?" His silky voice purrs low in my ear.

"Y-yes..." I whisper and moan softly as his hand rests just below the curve of my breast.

"You wish to please a monster like me?" He nibbles on my ear as he moves his leg between mine.

"Not a monster," I answer breathlessly.

"Oh?" He leans up, looking down at me with glowing red eyes, a slender eyebrow cocked in question.

"I could never look at you as a monster..." I answer after a beat and reach up and caress his cheek. "I see you as any woman would when looking at someone they love... not a monster, but a man, who deserves love." He grabs my wrist, a smirk forming on his lips as his nails dig lightly into the soft skin.

"I am glad you see it that way, love. But it is far from the truth." He grabs my other wrist and pins my hands above my head, keeping them restrained in one hand. His free hand carefully caresses my hair and moves down to my neck, wrapping around it softly. My head moves up on its own, giving his cold hand more room on my flesh. "You are not screaming in pain right now because of my magic. Tell me, is my flesh cold to you?"

"Y-yes," I breathe, unable to nod my head "but not to the point that it is unbearable..." his smirk widens as his hand grips a bit tighter on my neck, lessing my already lacking air supply. I look up at him, my heart pounding wildly in my chest, slight fear in my eyes.

"Easy love," he purrs softly, "no need to be frightened. I will not allow anything bad to happen to you." His nails scrape down my neck as he reaches the neckline of the cutoff t-shirt. Red lines appear on my skin, leading down to where is hand rests on my chest. "Tell me, do you fancy this piece of cloth?"

"I do..." it was one of my favorite band shirts, Asking Alexandria. He sighs and the material glows green and it disappears. I look around searching for it and find it sitting over the back of the chair at my desk. His hum of approval draws my gaze back to his face.

"This suits you." He says softy as he traces the edge of the green and black lace. "But I would prefer to see you without this garment." His hand caresses my flesh through he material, traveling down to my stomach. His hand stops and moves back up, slipping beneath the wire. I gasp and arch slightly into his palm as he palms my flesh gently. "Such soft and tender flesh, love. Tell me, do you like this?" He runs the pad of his thumb over the sensitive nub causing a soft moan to escape my parted lips. He smirks and withdraws his hand causing me to whimper at the loss.

"W-what do you p-plan to do with me?" my voice is shakey and full of need.

"I plan to make you beg and scream my name til you are hoarse." He smirks, mischief dancing in his eyes. I bite my lip nervously, the dull ache inbetween my thighs growing more intense. My yoga pants glow green and appear with my shirt over the chair. I lay before him, his own clothes appearing on the floor, save for his strained pants. His hand slides down my side and comes to rest on the curve of my hip.

He leans forward so his face is mere centimeters from mine. His thumb strokes absently at my protruding bone when I feel a slight coldness on my other leg. I gasp and he takes the opprotunity to explore my mouth with his. Moaning softly into his mouth, our tounges battle and explore. Breaking apart and drawing in the precious air, I risk a glance down. Both of us are rid of all our clothes, revealing eveverything. His arousal lays heavily on my thigh, his girth taking me by surprise. Sensing my hesitation and the unspoken question he looks me in the eye, giving me all the answer I need. His hand releases my wrists and places it on my cheek softly.

"You will tell me right away if it is uncomfortable at any moment." his eyes are soft and vulnerable as he looks at me. I nod my approval, placing a hand over his.

"I understand."

"You are no stranger to the ways of love making, correct?" He leans back on his hunches and removes his hand from my cheek, resting it on my stomach.

"N-no..." I blush softly, resting my hand next to my head.

"Good. Now I won't have to prepare you so extensively." At his final word he thrusts a finger into my arousal. I gasp and arch but his hand keeps me down as I mewl at the intrusion. His thumb rubs soft circles over my clit as he slips in another finger. Moaning, I arch up into his hand as I clench my fists into the comforter. He slowly thrusts his fingers into my core carefully stretching and preparing me for what has yet to come. The coil in my lower belly starts to build and I close my eyes, mewling in bliss. After a few more minutes of his sweet torture, the pressure gets to much and the floor shatters and I fall over the edge.

"Loki!" I cry out my body shaking under his touch as he continues his movements, drawing out my release. I slowly come down from my high; his fingers slowing and carefully withdrawing from my core. He crawls back up my body, placing a gentle kiss to my lips as his arousal prods softly at my entrance. I raise my hips desperatly seeking the connection that I crave, only to find little. He smirks against my lips and whispers teasingly in my ear.

"Patience love. You will have me soon enough." He nips the skin just below my ear, drawing a low moan from my lips.

"Loki, please!" I whine and beg, wishing to have him inside me. He chuckles against my neck, nipping and suckling softly on the tender skin.

"You're going to have to beg more than that, pet." He moves slightly forward, the tip of his arousal teasing me.

"Loki, please!" I moan at the slight intrusion, wanting more. "I need this! I need _you_!" Chuckling again, he looks down at me with glowing red eyes.

"I'm doing this for your sake, love. I don't want to tear something. I know how fragile you Midgardians are." I mewl as he slides in a little bit more, stretching my still tight muscles. Carefully reaching up, I place my hands on his biceps, looking him in the eyes as he slowly enters me. He lets out a small sound of pleasure as he fully nestles himself inside my hot core. I wince slightly at the new feeling of being stretched and filled by his impressive erection. "Are you alright, love?" He caresses my cheek tenderly, noticing my wince.

"I'm fine. Just... not used to being this full."

"Am I the largest that you have had?" A slender eyebrow slides up as he looks at me softly, his blueish skin slowly fading. Gasping and throwing my head back

as he rolls his hips, I nod in answer to his question. Glancing at him with half-lidded eyes, a devilish smirk plays on his pink lips and now alabaster skin. He slowly pulls out to the tip and sinks back in, drawing another moan from my lips.

He starts a slow rhythm, breathless and heady moans falling from both our lips. He leans down and softly kisses my lips; swallowing the moans that he forces from my lips with each thrust of his hips. He continues his relentless slow torture until I'm rocking up into him, silently begging for a faster pace. He stops, buried inside me, looking down at me with amusment and lust dancing in his eyes.

"Is there something you want, love?" He rolls his hips, brushing the tip agaist a sensitive spot. I moan and claw at his back.

"Loki... please... I want more..." looking at him with pleasure filled eyes, he smirks down at me.

"What more can I give you, love. You already have all of me."

I groan as he rolls his hips again. "Faster..."

"As you wish, darling." He pulls out and plunges back in at the same slow pace, rubbing against the sensitive spot inside with each thrust. He starts moving faster, hitting that spot over and over. I moan as the coil in my lower stomach starts to build, his pace going faster and harder. I scratch my nails down his back, no doubt breaking skin since he hisses in my ear. His face is buried in my neck and I arch up into his body as the world shatters from beneath me. His name falls from my lips as he thrusts twice more and stills inside me and spills his seed. The last thing I remember is him collapsing next to me and pulling me into his arms as the world fades away.


End file.
